omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Cut Man (Classic)
Character Synopsis Cut Man is one of the 6 original robot masters from Mega Man. Cut Man was designed with a lightweight chassis that grants him fast and agile movement, even in strong rain and wind, as well as the ability to jump against horizontal surfaces to reach great heights. He first debuted in the first Mega Man game, where he was reprogrammed by Dr. Wily to help him conquer the world. In Mega Man X8, he appears as a hidden /mini-boss in Optic Sunflower's stage, in some kind of digital form that is a replica of his 8-bit appearance and boss room. Character Statistics Tiering: High 5-A | 4-B Verse: Cut Man Name: Cut Man Gender: Male Age: Unknown (He's the 4th oldest robot master in the series, being the fourth robot made out of the original six) Classification: Robot Master, DLN-003 Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery (Cut Man has expert use over various throwing weapons, however he sticks to using a pair of rolling cutters), Teleportation, Creation (Cut Man can naturally create his own rolling cutters from nothing, even if his pair that were on his head are destroyed), Size Manipulation (In The Power Fighters, he's shown to be capable of increasing the size of his Rolling Cutters, which can be twice his size), has titanium armor that protects him from blunt force Destructive Ability: Dwarf Star Level (Capable of fighting Mega Man on numerous instances across the series. Able to intercept attacks from Metal Man, Flash Man and Top Man, whom of which can also content with Mega Man) | Solar System Level (His digital copy in Mega Man X8 was capable of fighting with the likes of X, Zero and Axl, who would later go on to defeat Lumine) Speed: Massively FTL (Has the ability to react to attacks from Metal Man, Flash Man and Top Man, with said attacks being capable of tagging the likes of Mega Man) | Massively FTL (Should be within the same league of speed as Maverick Hunters such as X, Zero and Axl) Lifting Ability: Class G (Due to being built similarly to Mega Man, he should be comparable to Mega Man in this category) | Class G Striking Ability: Dwarf Star Class (Can harm Mega Man with his attacks, whom of which he fights on many situations) | Solar System Class (Can give X, Zero and Axl a good fight, even being able to harm them) Durability: Dwarf Star Level (Can consistently endure attacks from the likes of Mega Man and other comparable robot masters) | Solar System Level (Can survive hits from Mega Man X, Zero and Axl) Stamina: Limitless due to being a Robot Master Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of meters with projectiles. Intelligence: Varies. He is fairly capable in combat, but in Mega Man Powered Up it is implied that Wily literally tricked him into fighting his brother because he became "evil" instead of reprogramming him. Weaknesses: Cut Man can be a bit naive and is weak to fire based abilities Versions: Cut Man| Digital Clone (MMX8) Other Attributes List of Equipment: The scissors on his head Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rolling Cutter:' Cut Man throws the blade on his head (Or sometimes his arm or out of thin air) to attack foes and boomerang back to him. Said cutter is made of ceratanium, the same material as Mega Man's armor and Metal Man's own blades. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Mega Man Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Robots Category:Capcom Category:Robot Masters Category:Weapons Master Category:Acrobats Category:Creation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Size Users Category:Armor Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4